Message Sent: Goodbye
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: Spin off of Message Sent. Things haven't been going as good as before and Tsuna knows he has to break it off before they hurt each other even more. Though he can't seem to bring himself to do more than send messages...


**AN: **Just a little drabble to show that I'm not dead. But might be with so much schoolwork…

* * *

><p>It was raining.<p>

Tsuna thought it oddly fitting as he nervously fiddled with his phone, guilt already eating him alive. He had just texted Yamamoto to the park when the downpour suddenly began. The brunet was currently shielded from the rain under a closed stall's roof.

Looking up at the grey sky, the chocolate-eyed male wondered if he shouldn't have just cancelled today's meeting and waited for another day. Yes, that would have indeed been best, but Tsuna doubted he could muster the courage to do this again. Not that he had much courage anyway.

"Yamamoto…I'm so sorry." He muttered, his hand clenching around his phone.

* * *

><p>Not long after, the shivering teen noticed a figure approaching at a fast pace, apparently having noticed him. Panicky, Tsuna immediately fast-dialed his boyfriend.<p>

"Tsuna? I'm sorry for being late, I'm almost there, just-" Yamamoto said upon answering, keeping his voice loud to be heard over the pitter patter of the rain hitting his umbrella. He smiled in relief upon seeing his lover and quickened his pace, but then…

"No! I-I mean…just…don't come here." The brown-haired teen felt like slapping himself of how pitiful he had sounded and of the way Yamamoto's fuzzy figure hesitantly halted.

"…What do you mean? Are you okay, Tsuna? Could it be you're soaked and you don't want me to see you-?" He asked, attempting to make a joke but his concern was evident. Tsuna wished he could have at least invited the other to take cover from the rain.

"I-I'm sorry." Tsuna exclaimed, his voice sounding double as Yamamoto was close enough to listen. The baseball fan hung up as he stared at the other, confused and a bit hurt. Tsuna noticed it too and sagged with remorse before pulling up the messaging function on his phone. Like he had done —in what seemed a lifetime ago— when he involuntarily confessed to Yamamoto.

**I'm sorry.**

Yamamoto stared at the message he received with furrowed eyebrows, already a nasty inkling of suspicion settling in.

"What for?" Takeshi asked, trying to see the brunet's face.

**Me. The hour. The**

**rain. Everything**

**I guess.**

"Tsuna… I don't know what're you trying to say, but nothing of this is your fault. So, don't… don't apologize." The raven pleaded, before looking upwards to the grey sky. "Say, can I go over there? To take cover from the rain?"

No answer.

Yamamoto slowly edged closer and when Tsuna didn't protest he closed his umbrella once he was well under the stall's cover.

"Whoo, much better." The taller teen exhaled before looking back at his boyfriend. His phone pinged just then.

**Can I ask you**

**for something?**

"Sure, what is it?" Yamamoto exclaimed almost before he finished reading the message. Instead of answering, the brunet started typing on his phone again with trembling hands. When he seemed to doubt whether to send the text, the raven interjected, "Please tell me, Tsuna…"

His phone rang again, but amber eyes were slow to return to the screen as they caught how Tsuna bit down hard on his lip and retreated a few steps.

**Hate me**

"Huh?!" Yamamoto sounded aghast, and worried at the two-word message he read. Tsuna still wasn't looking at him. "...Tsuna, what are you talking about?" He demanded, "Hey, look at me. That's right- Tsuna? Why-?"

**Please**

"Tsuna? You-you're scaring me, Tsuna!" Yamamoto's voice gained an urgent tinge, but yet the brunet uttered no sound as he typed again.

**Hate me**

"Why-?" Yamamoto whispered brokenly as he saw Tsuna backing away when he gave a step forward.

**We're done.**

**It's over**

"Wha-?" His eyes widened as he stared first at the screen then at Tsuna, unbelieving. "You couldn't mea-"

His phone rang again.

**Guessed right**

Tsuna was smiling wryly now. _**"**_Tsu- what are you talking about?" Yamamoto demanded, but the brunet merely shook his head. "Hey…talk to me Tsuna." The brunet refused to open his mouth.

"WHY ARENT YOU TALKING TO ME EVEN AS WE'RE BREAKING UP!" His phone buzzed; angry he snapped it open.

**Because I'm a coward**

Surprised he looked up at his… former boyfriend. The brunet had his shoulders slump and he was trembling slightly. Yamamoto made a face, trying to suppress the sudden urge to cry. As he turned away he muttered:

"You're a fucking idiot."

The man received another mail. He had to scroll down for the words to finally appear.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm sorry**

**Thank you**

He spun around and found no one behind him.

'…'

_Tsuna! _The man was trembling as he looked around for the missing brunet. When he didn't found him he grabbed his umbrella and slowly left the park. His footsteps resounding loudly in the rain.

_I would never hate you, idiot…_

_I can't help but love you…_

_I thought you understood that…Tsuna._

* * *

><p>'<strong>Goodbye' <strong>Tsuna stared at the unsent message. That was the only one he couldn't bring himself to send. Even though he had made sure they would part ways, the brunet felt a sense of finality in that word. Which was ridiculous since that was exactly what he had done today.

As the rain kept falling, unmindful of the two lives that had just been split apart, Tsuna smiled feebly to himself, assured that at least now, Yamamoto would be free of him.

Because he knew, no matter how much it hurt right now, the path their relationship had taken would have brought them a much bigger pain.

He wondered if Yamamoto would ever see it in that light. Also he wondered if he'd agree with himself the following days.

_Goodbye, my one and only love._

_End_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>As the summary said, it's kind of a spin-off of Message Sent. I had been going over my unfinished fics and found this short drabble that I wanted to put up yet didn't want to dampen the fluff-inducing mode of MS. So basically this is how it would have ended most likely if MS had become a series. Lol? (Whoa, I really can't write fluff can I?)

Tell me what you thought, and give Message Sent a try. I swear it's only fluff!


End file.
